This invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus and method, a recording medium, and a program.
Car navigation systems have been and are being popularized.
A car navigation system searches for a route from a starting place to a destination both inputted by a user based on map information, sight-seeing information recorded on a recording medium such as an HDD (Hard Disk Drive) or a DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) and other suitable information. Further, the car navigation system acquires position information at present making use of the GPS (Global Positioning System) and guides the user with the route on the real time basis in accordance with the traveling situation of the car.
However, according to conventional car navigation systems, it is difficult to customize information at time when the information was recorded on a recording medium such as an HDD or a DVD, and therefore, it is necessary to periodically update the information recorded on the recording medium.
Thus, a car navigation system has been proposed which produces navigation information based on various kinds of information of a destination and stopover points acquired making use of the Internet or the like. One of the car navigation systems of the type just mentioned is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-337911 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).